Love You like A Love Song
by lyshastayflyyyy
Summary: I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH MY BEST-FRIEND SINCE I WAS 12 YEARS OLD. SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THESE FEELINGS THAT I HAVE FOR HER. AND I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP. SO SHE WON'T KNOW UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT. Rated M for later Chapters.


Love you like a Love Song.

Chapter: One( Unexpected)

**A/N: Please Review I Would love some feedback in order for me to keep this story going.**

* * *

Love you like a Love Song.

Chapter: One ( Unexpected)

I Was In my room fast asleep when I felt an unknown weight pinned against me chest. I slowly opened one of my eyes and guess who I see on top of me?

None other then my roommate slash bestfriend!

Demi grinning from ear to ear like a fool.

"Morning Selenalena!" She exclaims, quite loudly.

I Shake my head at Demi, Then Internally laugh at her usual antics. I lazily wrap my arms around Demi's waist, and untangle one of my hands from around her waist. I began to stroke my fingers through her hair, As I try to go back to sleep.

Then she lifts her body out of my arm, And begins tickling my stomach. I quickly shoot my eyes open. Tears quickly shed from my eyes, While I scream in-between laughs.

" Please Stop tickling Me I won't go back to sleep I promise!"

Demi finally stopped tickling me. I managed to catch my breath. Demi didn't move from on top of me just yet though.

While Demi was still on top of me, I rewrapped my arms around her waist mirroring her face-splitting grin. I smile up at demi, and whisper " Good Morning Demz!" into her ear. Then I poked her side.

" We can't go to Tay's for breakfast with you still on top of me!"

Demi's face turned a bright red, I released her from my arms, and she swiftly rolled off of me, and onto the other side of my bed. I quietly laughed to myself, then got out of bed. Before Demi could get up out of the bed I strateled myself onto her stomach, and continued to tickle her back. Then it happened.

We both stopped laughing and just starred into each-others eyes. I slowly started leaning down, she slowly started to lean up. Then the greatest thing happened. We kissed! It was a pleasant sweet tender kiss, I don't know if Demz felt sparks but I sure did.

When air was needed I pulled away as slowly as I could, then I quickly got up off of demi, and sat down at the foot of my bed. The room was silent for a few seconds then demi got up and stormed out of my room.

I Stayed at the edge of my bed for a few more minutes shock finally setting in after what just happened.

"OH MY GOD I. JUST KISSED MY BEST-FRIEND!" I Squealed in my head.

I've wanted to kiss Demi Like that since we were freshmen in high-school! I can't think about that right now, Demi seemed quite upset about it and I need to talk with her!

I just got caught in the moment and couldn't resist myself from kissing her sweet soft lips, they tasted like her favorite strawberry lip-gloss and god were her lips soft!

"URGH GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER GOMEZ!" I Yelled in my head.

I can't afford to get distracted again but I also need to give Demi a little time to think things through by herself.

I fought with my internal self for a few minutes until I decided it was best to leave demi alone to think for a couple of minutes while I showered. Before I went in the shower I sent a quick text to my best-friend Taylor.

SelG: I kissed her!

Once I pressed send I plugged my iPhone into charge, grabbed my towel and walked to my en-suite bathroom, Once in the bathroom I closed the door behind me. Then turned on the water, set it to the prefect temperature for me. I Quickly take off my clothes, and step into the shower.

After my shower I brushed my teeth and rinsed, lotioned up myself and got dressed in my purple and black neff shirt, with matching hoodie, all black sweats and a pair of black Jordan's plus my favorite pair of ray-bans. I took my phone back out it's charger unlocked it and checked to see If Taylor replied back yet?

TSwizz: SHUTUP!

TSwizz: Bring Yo Ass to my place NOW!

I laughed at her reply then texted back.

SelG: LMAO We'll be there right After I speak with her!

SelG: BTW I know Miley slept over!

TSwizz: OMG SHUT IT GOMEZ!

SelG::P

TSwizz: I. Am No longer texting you!

I Throw my head back laughing hysterically then replied.

SelG: You just did dork!

TSwizz: F U!

SelG: You still love me though!

I was going to lock my phone again when I got a new text.

Justin: Morning Lena!

SelG: Morning J!

Justin: You seem WAY to happy spill!

SelG: how can you tell?

Justin: quit stalling and SPILL!

SelG: I. Kissed Demi!

Justin: No freaking way!

SelG: WAY!

Justin: Dose Tay know this yet?

SelG: texted her before you hit me up why?

Justin: Because she would freak if I was first to know.

SelG: True! Anyway our girl swifty has a house guest this morning!

Justin: You mean miley is there?

SelG: DING DING WE HAVE A. WINNER!

Justin: I, AM coming over now!

SelG: Might as well invite the whole crew!

Justin: okay I gotta get dressed see you in a few.

After texting Justin I ended up texting Joe, Nick and Kevin they all agreed to having breakfast at tays. Now all I have to do is speak to Demi.

I Walked over to Demi's room, and knocked on the door. I stood outside her door waiting for her to let me In. " Come on Dems let me In we need to talk" I heard Demi shuffle around her room until she opened the silently opened the door for me.

I walked into her room, then closed the door behind me.

I took a seat on Demi's bed, and patted the spot next to me so she could sit. Demi came next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Look Demz I'm so sorry for kissing you I was just caught up in the moment"

Demi lifted her head from my shoulder, smiled at me, then said "Hey It's not just your fault either I got caught up to Lena." So I said.

" We cool Demz?" then she replied. "Yeah we cool Lena!"

Demi and I grabbed our coats and headed out to my Benz, Once we got in my car we drove to Taylor's house In a comfortable silence.

* * *

A/N: Again Please **REVIEW! Please and thank-you!**


End file.
